A day out
by LoZfanchick
Summary: sasuke and naruto go out for his birthday. AU! : rated T for the ending.: Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

For Sasuke's birthday!! AU sasunaru

i own nothing!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto huffed out a breath of air. "Sasuke," he panted out. He inhaled sharply, fisting his hands tighter. "I can't…lets stop."

Sasuke stopped his current movements and stared down to Naruto. "We made it all this way, and I'm not stopping now." He finalized, repositioning himself a little.

"Jerk." Naruto panted out. Sweat was covering his forehead, trickling down his chest.

"Come on Naruto, you know this is fun." Sasuke threw him a smirk as he continued.

"But…argh! You're so aggravating!" Naruto yelled out angry.

After some time passed Naruto was covered in his own sweat, Sasuke was equally covered in his own, both panting hard.

"Now wasn't that worth it?" Sasuke asked, exhausted.

Naruto looked around. "Oh yeah big whoop, we're never doing that again!" Naruto sighed.

"Aw poor Naru-chan did you not like it?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"No, stupid rocks kept falling or my hand would slip. It sucked." He pouted crossing his arms.

Sasuke shook his head at his boyfriend. "You're such a wimp Naruto. Rock climbing is fun; the danger makes it even more thrilling."

"Oh yeah, because what's better than climbing a wall, then exhausting yourself while climbing the wall, and falling to your death. You're right Sasuke, what was I thinking?!" Naruto ranted sarcastically.

Sasuke chuckled at his blonds rant. "Yet here you are alive," Sasuke examined Naruto's sweaty form. "and hot."

"That's another thing! It's so hot up here I feel like I'm going to faint." Naruto continued to rant about nothing important, exaggerating the whole scenario.

Sasuke's horny part died. _God Naruto you could kill any mood._ Sasuke sighed then stood up and stretched a bit.

"If you don't like being up here, we could head back down?" Sasuke offered, staring out over the view.

It was about 4:30 pm so the sun wasn't setting but it was hidden behind some clouds. There also was a nice breeze, you could barely feel it, if you could at all, at ground level, but up here it was nice. It tasseled Sasuke and Naruto's hair, both of them closed there eyes enjoying the peace.

"We could stay up here for a bit longer." Naruto said walking away from the edge.

Sasuke stayed in his spot just staring off into the distance. He took in a deep breath of fresh air then walked over to where Naruto was he lied down next to him and intertwined there fingers.

"Thanks for climbing up here with me." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"Hmm?" Naruto was well on his way to falling asleep it was so quiet and peaceful up there and the heat was like a blanket, anyone could. "No problem Sasu-" he yawned. "-ke."

Naruto turned and cuddled his raven haired boyfriend. Sasuke started to ply with Naruto's hair. After a couple of minutes Sasuke opened his eyes and of course Naruto was out.

He nudged him awake then after waiting for Naruto to fully energize. They secured there ropes and descended down.

Once at the bottom, they took off all of there equipment. And packed it away and started there walk to the car.

They walked in a comfortable silence, until Naruto broke it.

"That was fun actually, besides the climbing up part. But at the top when we made it up there, it was nice." Naruto stated smiling.

Sasuke nodded his head. _I knew you'd like it._ He thought, congratulating himself on being right, once again.

"So Sasuke, what else do you want to do on your Birthday?" Naruto asked smiling as he got into the passenger's side, after throwing his stuff into the back of the car.

Sasuke buckled himself in and thought about his options. They pulled out onto the expressway, and Sasuke made his decision.

"Take a shower," He stated, no emotion portrayed in his voice at all.

"Good idea, we do kind of need one, huh?" Naruto lifted up the hem of his shirt and sniffed it.

Sasuke glanced at him then back onto the road, he got off at there exit. "With you." Sasuke finished.

"What?!" Naruto was really caught off guard. Multitude shades of red appeared on his face and he stated meekly. "O..ok."

Sasuke smirked then continued to drive to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

pervy sasuke!!! XD

i love rock climbing, whether im climbing a wall, rock, or a tree i just love to climb. and yes it is SO relaxing up there i fell asleep once when i climbed to the top of this wall thing.


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
